damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
House Doomer
House Doomer is one of the noble houses of the Arkasian Realm, and is both the founding family of the Realm and one of it's most prominent families, historically and presently. As with the other forty-seven Great Houses, House Doomer is a part of the Angiris Council. House Doomer's ancestry is traced back over ten thousand years, to some of the first leaders of the ancient Vakarisan civilization, with generally accepted evidence of this ancestry. The Doomers were the leading founders of their current home city and the Arkasian Realm's capital, Minarys Naear, which has a large Estate that has been owned by the Doomer family since the foundation of the city, and as with much of the city, a large portion of the estate is inside the mountain the city is largely built into. Doomer Archives The Doomer Family Archives are a large vault of historical records, artifacts, books, various documents, paintings, weapons, sculptures and various other items including, by some repeatedly denied accounts, evidence of genetic engineering, many interactions with extra-terrestrial lifeforms and supposedly the Illuminati. The Doomer Family Archives, as the oldest and most complete historical archive in the Arkasian Realm, are believed to be the oldest, most complete historical record in the world, as the Arkasians learned to be observant and make records of anything and everything they could possibly do so with centuries earlier than other civilizations, allowing for details of not only monarchs and wars, but also of the everyday lives of ordinary people, birthdays, architects, types of stones, plants, animals and metals and other such miscellaneous information to be available to this day, as well as various drawings, paintings, models, productions and reproductions to serve as additional record, reference and example. Along with several other Arkasian archives, the Doomer Family Archives top the list of oldest and most historically accurate references and sources of historical information, leading to one of Arkasia's international nicknames being "The Museum State". Much of what is located in the Doomer Archives is unknown to the outside world, as it is not publicly accessible and those who've been inside have typically either managed to answer questions about it in ways which are acceptable but without revealing any true information or simply refused to answer such inquiries. According to both members of House Doomer and of the Arkasian government, nothing illegal or supernatural is contained within the vaults of the Archives, and when asked about it on a talk show in 2009, High King Arkius II Doomer answered thus; "I regret to disappoint you all, but no, there is nothing unusual, let alone supernatural or extra-terrestrial, in the Doomer Archives. Such things are the fantasies of the mad, and I pity those who kid themselves into believing we have records of the Illuminati's existence, or extra-terrestrial technology, or some other such fantastical items there." Besides those whom believe that many fantastic objects are kept within the Archives, others have questioned whether or not the Arkasian family and their governments' evasive answers and declinations to answer are signs that some things in the Archive might not belong to the Doomers, and would therein not be legally theirs to keep, however when questioned about this, Nylis III Doomer, a son of Arkius II, hotly stated that "We are not thieves, nor are we looters or wrongful owners. Every last item in those vaults belongs to us, because we either created, bought or were given them, no exceptions!" Examples of records in the Doomer Archives include such things as these three translated excerpts: From The Events Of The Year 1100 Of Our Civilization, By Arkanus X Valadus "... And we had discovered that this strange land was named 'Vasyryana' by it's native inhabitants, including a people whom were a part of several nations which called their collective inhabited lands Seuthaion. We got along best with these 'Seuthaionians', as they called themselves, out of all we encountered, as we and they are very alike in voice, appearance and manner, and I would note that my personal opinion of them is quite high considering our recent introduction, however they have quickly earned the liking and respect of myself and my party and in fact one among our number, Valtyran VI Hyvaryn by name, currently pursues a love with one of the women of the land, and has told us that he even hopes to marry her, adopting foreign customs and forsaking the typical multiple-partnered life of an Arkasian for her. Some would name this stupidity, however I and the rest of my company believe that he is a lucky man to have someone he believes worthy of such sacrifices, and she has shown that she feels much the same way, as she has stated he intention to join us when we leave in order to stay with him. We have also discovered..." From A Record Of The Findings of the Arkasian Realm In Arkasvalyn, By Valkyran VIII Nylanardir "... A small, gold idol there was also, large enough to be easily seen and it's shape understood, but small and light enough to be safely held by one hand. If it could be determined who once lived in this fertile, beautiful northern land, perhaps it might be possible to determine even what such things as the idol, the statue and the robes were used for. For the time being, however, I note here my personal recommendation to the leaders of our nation that we place these, and any other artifacts we locate, within the Doomer Archives, as they contain the largest viable space and existing collection of artifacts and records within our border, thus making them the perfect the location for such storage, until such a time as when their meaning can be determined and their original placements restored. For the purpose of this restoration, I am including also several references to where each of the artifacts belongs and how it was placed prior to our removal of them from these positions. My colleague, a man by the name of Valadius XV Nynfalas, has made his belief that we should simply study the artifacts now and attempt to ascertain their meaning here quite plain, however I and the majority of the others disagree. It is as yet unclear what his reaction to this latest defeat of his will shall be, however I doubt that it will be..." From Observations Of The Exile Aurylyus, By Arcadian II Kalansaryn "... The comparatively uncivilized Valerics seem to think of him as some sort of god, or perhaps demigod or prophet, which may yet prove a dangerous belief. The man whom was once counted among the members of House Doomer whom has now left for this land has, seemingly, found almost exactly what he set out to find, save two key differences; Firstly Talasyr, the god of war, is not present. Secondly, the Valerics, whom have yet to found a civilization proper, already inhabit this land, and have done so for an indeterminate length of time. The Exile and his fellow Arkasians even seem to be becoming more like the Valerics in manner and actions the longer they stay here in their would-be-Valeskar, and I expect that when I deliver this latest report, the Lord Doomer shall not wish me to return again. I think perhaps it becomes more dangerous by the day for me to remain here, as while I have as yet managed to convince them, including the Exile himself, I am certain they suspect something is amiss about me, most especially due to my long absences. I will therefore be not only expecting, but also wishing that I do not have to return again, in case they become aware of my deception. Other than the typical events occurring recently, nothing out of the ordinary has happened, but I think that makes it all the more likely that something is going to happen soon, and I will therefore maintain my constant vigil in hopes of witnessing such an event and in hopes that future generations may benefit from this record of..." Category:Arkasian Houses Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer